


Unexpected Turn

by lokilokasenna



Category: British Actor RPF, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilokasenna/pseuds/lokilokasenna
Summary: Emma Swan is grieving from the loss of her fiancé. Running away has always worked for her in the past, but not this time. Not this time, because of one fateful night of her meeting with Tom Hiddleston.





	Unexpected Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... This is my very first time writing and posting a fanfiction. Boy, am I nervous. Go easy on me guys. This fic is actually a crossover between Emma Swan (main character of Once Upon A Time) with real actor Tom Hiddleston. I know, not the most common combo but my brain wouldn't stop nagging me. Also, English is my second language so I'm so sorry for any grammatical errors. I was hoping someone could beta this fic for me as well. Alright, enough chatter. Here goes my first fanfic. Enjoy :D

Boston is cold around this time of the year, and socializing gets a bit too tiring after hours and hours of laughing and seeing familiar faces again. And right now, all he wants is some cheap beer and cigarette. Or maybe some tea?

Tom put on his jacket and and scarf, heading toward the nearest 24 hour convenient store. He saw one nearby earlier this morning and decide to ditch his car and opt for walking instead. It’s not often that he gets to walk peacefully without paparazzi following him around and attacking him questions. Plus, he just feels like walking around the neighborhood at 2.30 am simply because he couldn’t sleep from exhaustion of attending Marcus’ wedding.

It’s nice to see that pavement’s isn’t wet all the time like London, he thought. He passed through a small park on his way to the store and saw a blonde with a red coat, just sitting on one of the bench in the park. He can see her face, deep in thought and all alone at this early morning. Tom raised his eyebrows and think that it’s a bit too late for someone like her to just sit in the park all by herself. Decide to go against his will to ask if the girl is alright, Tom continue his walk to the convenient store.

After buying a pack of cigarette and a bottle of Guinness, Tom lighted the cigarette and inhale the smoke as deep as he can. He doesn’t know why he suddenly has the urge to smoke. Maybe it was seeing his old friends lead him to fall back to his old habit, or maybe he’s a bit tired from dodging questions whether is Loki really dead.

He stood there in front of the convenient store for some time, finishing the last of the cigarette and bringing the beer home. The whole secrecy about the whole Loki series is about come to and end when he knows it will be announced this week. Tom smiled, thinking about the last comic con when a young boy asked about Loki’s death and how he almost blew it away. Of course he’s dying to tell them about the series, even he can’t contain his excitement.

Tom walks back to the AirBnB he rented for this week and notices the blonde with the red jacket is still there. He’s now debating whether he should approach the girl or not, but something odd strike him. The girl has her head tilted sideways, and it looks like she’s sleeping in this cold weather. I should wake her up, it’s too cold now and she could get sick, Tom thought.

And so he walks slowly to the bench, not wanting to startle the girl. As he approaches the bench, he can smell something that vaguely reminds him of the smell of metal. He grew more and more suspicious as he walks closer to her and that’s when he saw a huge puddle of blood underneath the bench. Tom blinks, before go on full panic mode. The girl has both her wrist cut and now she’s leaning of the bench unconscious.

“Miss? Miss?!” Tom urgently calling her. It’s very clear that she is unconscious and Tom raked through his brain what should he do first. 911! He should call 911.

“Hello! I need an ambulance in downtown Boston. I’m in a park and there’s a woman attempting suicide. Yes. Yes. Where? Uhh… I’m at…” Tom glance around for any signboard or landmark near the park frantically. “Um… There’s a nearby cafe called… Sip cafe. I think I’m in a park called Norman something. Yes. Yes. Alright. Thank you so much!” Tom put and end to the emergency call.

Now back to the woman in front of her. His head spun fast by the sheer amount of the blood alone.

“Alright Tom. You can do this. Okay,” he inhaled. “Okay. Stop the bleeding. Yes, I need to stop the bleeding.” He looks around real fast to find anything the he can use to wrap both her wrist. Scarf. She has a black scarf around her neck. Tom slowly tilt her head and unwrap the scarf from her neck and trying to figure out how to wrap the scarf on her wrists. He winced, gently wrapping the material around her bleeding wrist and hope that his effort would not be futile. The woman in front of him is so pale and her long blonde hair plastered on her forehead. Tom just realized that he’s wearing a scarf as well and quickly did the same of her other wrist.

“Oh shit,” Tom cursed. He forgot to check if she is still breathing or not. Trying to stomach the scene in front of him, Tom inhaled and put forward his fingers around her nose and mouth.  
“No no no no no no. Come on!” Tom panicked when the woman doesn’t seem to breathe. “Come on, come on,” Tom move his finger closer to her nose.

Finally, he can feel a small breath coming out of her. Her breath is cold and very slow and he’s worried if it’s on the brink of stopping.

“Where is that fucking ambulance?” Tom grow more and more exasperated. He runs his hand over his head. The blood soaked through the scarfs but at least it’s no longer dripping from the bench. It was only that moment that he saw a handbag beside the beautiful blonde. He opened it, in hope to find some information about her. He searched for her purse, and pulled some of the cards out.

“Emma. Swan. Emma Swan. Alright. Emma Swan from… Portland.” he mentioned to himself. He searched for her phone now in hope to find information about her next of kin. Unfortunately, the phone is locked. Tom look at her phone wallpaper. It’s her photo with a man. Okay, probably a husband, or a boyfriend?

Tom finally hears a faint sound of siren approaching them. Tom ran towards the main street as fast as he can while waiting for the ambulance to arrive. The next minute pass in a blur. The paramedic carries her to the ambulance, and he hopped on as well. He can’t just leave now, can’t he. He feels very responsible over the woman he founds unconscious in the park just few moments ago.

He filled in the form required by the hospital and try his best to provide information about Emma Swan. He doesn’t realize that he is still clutching on her handbag. Emma was ushered to the emergency room the moment the arrived at the hospital. Now he waits.


End file.
